


By Her Side

by LalaGen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaGen/pseuds/LalaGen
Summary: They rarely discuss it, maybe because it's their story, something special shared between only the two of them. But really, what happened during those five years Sara Lance was missing?The story of how Nyssa and Sara met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully the show writers of either Arrow or Legends will soon bring us the story of how Nyssa and Sara met, but until then, this is my take on it.

Nyssa stepped onto the rocky beach, noting the serenity of the island. It would have appeared untouched if not for the remains of a ship close to the shore. The shipwreck looked recent; the metal had just begun to rust, and there were only small patches of algae on the hull. She could tell this had been no ordinary shipwreck. Bits and pieces of the boat were blackened on the edges, as if from an explosion. It looked as though some kind of war had been fought here.

Nyssa wondered if this shipwreck was why her father had sent her here, to Lian Yu. When she had asked him, Ra’s had been unusually cryptic. However, orders were orders, and she did not need to know the reasoning behind them.

Nyssa looked behind her and saw the other League of Assassins members fanning out into the forest. They must have found nothing interesting on the beach. She was about to join them, but a glint among the rocks a few meters away caught her eye. She walked over and found a small blade half covered with pebbles. Even farther off, there were brown stains along the rocks, leading towards a clump of bushes on the edge of the forest.

Nyssa recognized the brown stains as dried blood, and judging by the amount, the owner would either be dead or very close. She still nocked her arrow, prepared for a surprise attack. As she stepped closer to the bushes, she could hear, over the sound of the waves, a faint mumbling that she could not decipher.

She took the last few steps through the brush and found that it led to a small clearing. It was not empty.

* * *

Sara didn’t know why she was in this situation. I mean, had she survived one shipwreck only to die due to another?

“You’re not gonna die, Sara,” she muttered to herself. The giant, gaping wound in her thigh begged to differ. But she was a survivor. She hadn’t swum to shore and dragged herself across a shit ton of rocks just to give up.

Still, her prospects were beginning to look exceedingly thin. There appeared to be no way of getting help on this island, and it was only a matter of time before she died, either from the blood loss or starvation. Her thoughts drifted to the people she would leave behind, not that they would know any differently from the first time she had ‘died.’ Except maybe Oliver, and that’s assuming he had survived as well.

A sharp pain shot through her leg, forcing her to let out a string of expletives until it faded to a dull ache. The pain left behind the scary thought that this really was going to be the end for her. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a woman dressed in black entered the clearing where Sara lay.

Judging by the deadly arrow aimed at her, Sara thought it was safe to assume the woman wasn’t friendly. “Stay back. I’m armed,” she croaked weakly. She reached for her hip and found nothing. She knew she’d had a knife strapped on when she escaped the Amazo wreckage. Had it dropped somewhere? Frustrated that she would probably lose her life lying on the ground defenseless, she snapped, “Dammit, where’s my knife?”

Instead of feeling an arrow piercing her heart, like she had expected, Sara heard a soft thud beside her.

“Is that the knife you are looking for?” The stranger spoke with an accent. British? By now, she had lowered her bow, probably having deduced that Sara was no threat.

Sara grabbed the knife, clutching it in her hand as she asked, “Who are you?”

The stranger smiled, although it didn’t look very friendly. In fact, it looked downright scary. “Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon. And you?”

Sara opened her mouth, but then her vision went hazy and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nyssa rushed forward as soon as the girl’s eyes drooped shut. She quickly checked for a pulse, relieved to find a faint one. Why she cared about the fate of a girl she had just met, she did not know. She huffed away the thought and carefully carried the girl across the beach, towards the boat that was waiting.

As she approached, a few assassins emerged from the boat and offered to help with her burden, but Nyssa shook her head and directed them to prepare a bed in the medical station. Again refusing help, Nyssa disinfected the girl’s wounds and stitched up the large gash on her leg, bandaging everything. Then she stuck an IV in the girl’s arm and left her alone to rest, ignoring the strange urge to stay with her.

Back on the island, Nyssa made quick work finishing up the broad sweep of the island. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Had her father sent her to rescue the girl? It seemed impossible for him to have known the girl would be there, but then again, Nyssa had seen many seemingly impossible things in her lifetime.

Once she reboarded the ship, she headed straight for the medical station. As she got closer, she could hear the sound of a struggle. Rushing in, she arrived just in time to see one of her men smack the girl in the head, sending her to the ground in one swift move. The assassin leaned down towards the unconscious girl.

“Stop,” Nyssa ordered in Arabic. “How dare you touch my captive?”

The assassin bowed in apology and explained that the girl had initiated a struggle when she awoke. Nyssa nodded, then stated in no uncertain terms that no one would be able to touch the girl without her permission. After telling the man to spread the order to everyone else, Nyssa stooped down and picked up the girl, carrying her to her own room.

Nyssa laid her gently out on the bed, brushing the girl’s tangled blonde hair out of her face. She took a moment to study her new ward’s face. A new bruise was forming along the right side of her face, where the assassin had hit her. Her gaze passed over the long lashes, the smattering of freckles, the straight nose, the slightly pursed lips, and the dimpled chin. Nyssa also remembered that the girl’s eyes had been a startling blue, although she could not recall the exact shade.

The girl stirred in her sleep. At first, Nyssa thought she would wake, but instead, the girl began to mumble to herself. Unsure of how to handle the situation, Nyssa stood by and watched until the girl’s shouts made it abundantly clear that she was having a bad dream.

Deciding that it was necessary to calm the girl down, Nyssa tried to shake her awake. This only caused her to start flailing her arms about as well. Quickly pinning the girl’s wrists above her head with one hand, Nyssa tried to think of a way to comfort the girl. Flashes of a long-buried memory involving her mother came to her.

She began softly stroking the girl’s face with her free hand, whispering softly in English. “Shhh… You are safe here - ” She faltered, realizing that she did not know the girl’s name. The girl was still struggling. “You are safe here, _habibti_.” Gradually, the girl’s breathing slowed, and her arms relaxed.

Nyssa was about to release her when her eyes opened, revealing a shade of blue so brilliant that Nyssa wondered how she ever could have forgotten it. The girl blinked in her surroundings, then quipped, “Well, this certainly is a compromising position.”

Nyssa realized that she was still holding the girl’s arms over her head and let her go. She cleared her throat before repeating, “You are safe here. Please do not try to escape again.”

The girl nodded slowly. “So you’re basically saying that I’m not allowed to leave.”

Nyssa tilted her head. “I suppose that is the situation. I believe my father has business with you.”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know your father. I think you’ve got the wrong person.”

“My father sent me to Lian Yu for a reason. I think that reason was to rescue you. Even if it was not, I still need to take you to see him.”

The girl nodded again. “Well, I guess I don’t really have any choice in the matter.”

Nyssa did her best to put on an encouraging smile. “Regain your health here. After my father has met with you, he may allow you to return home.” She turned to leave the girl to rest.

The girl stopped her with a weak grip on her wrist. “Wait. Thank you, Nyssa, for saving me. I’m Sara, Sara Lance.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sara stank. She was honestly getting sick of her own stench. Back on the island, the pain had clouded her senses, but now with her leg and other wounds healing up, her nose was starting to protest. Sara lifted an arm and took a sniff, confirming the fact that she needed a bath ASAP.

Just then, Nyssa strode into her room. Technically their room at the moment, although Sara was sure she would be moved once she recovered. In Nyssa’s hand was a tray carrying dinner. She placed it on the nightstand and sat down in the chair by Sara’s bedside.

Sara felt embarrassed. Although Nyssa’s face revealed nothing, Sara was sure her savior could smell the odor emanating off of her. Sara awkwardly blurted, “Listen, Nyssa… I really need a bath right now.”

Nyssa shook her head. “You are still healing. That gash in your leg cannot be submerged in water.”

“Please? I smell so bad I can’t take it anymore. I’ll be really careful around the wound.” She made her best begging eyes that few people could resist.

Apparently Nyssa was one of those few people. The Heir to the Demon gave Sara a firm look. “No water around the wound.”

Sara slumped back into her pillow, pouting. “You must be the strictest doctor ever. Are you even a certified doctor?”

Nyssa ignored her, continuing, “However, I suppose there would be no harm in wiping you down using cloths soaked in water.”

Sara sat up again. “Yes, thank you! Bring tons of soap, too.”

True to her word, Nyssa returned in a few minutes, carrying a large bucket of water, some cloth, multiple bars of soap, and a fresh set of clothing.

Sara managed to get up out of the bed by leaning on the mattress. Nyssa began to protest, but Sara held up a hand. “Nuh uh. I really need this wipe-down, and I can’t do it while laying down on a bed.” Nyssa seemed to accept this. Sara wasn’t sure if it was because she actually agreed with the reasoning or if she had already realized how stubborn Sara could be.

Sara waited a few more seconds before prodding, “So are you gonna stay while I clean myself? I mean, I guess it’s nothing you don’t have.”

Nyssa’s eyes lit up with understanding. “Oh, I will leave you to your business. I will be waiting outside if you need me.” With that, she exited the room.

Sara let out a sigh of relief as she slipped out of her dirty, torn clothing. She kicked the garments away, already feeling as though half the stink had left her. Dipping one of the cloths in water, she got down to scrubbing herself.

Half an hour and almost a full bar of soap later, Sara felt almost clean. Now all she had to do was wipe her back, but she couldn’t quite reach it herself. “Nyssa?” she called.

The door opened, then shut almost immediately. “I apologize,” came Nyssa’s voice through the door. “I thought you would be dressed.”

“It’s all good. I just… Can you wash my back for me?”

Nyssa reentered the room. This time, Sara was more ready for her. She had taken one of the larger pieces of cloth and wrapped it around her waist. She also positioned herself so that her back was to Nyssa. Even then, Nyssa seemed uncomfortable as she picked up a cloth and began to rub Sara’s back.

Sara could barely contain her laughter at Nyssa’s prudishness. She must have failed to hide it completely because Nyssa asked, “Why are you shaking?”

Sara let out a small laugh. “It’s just that you seem so different from the scary warrior lady who found me on that island. It’s like you’re nervous right now.”

“I am unused to this type of situation. I have never washed anyone’s back before.”

Sara nodded. “I’ve never had my back washed by a scary stranger before.”

Nyssa laughed at that, and Sara found herself thinking that she could get used to the sound. Soon, Nyssa focused on her task, and Sara became increasingly aware of the rubbing motions Nyssa was making. A tingling sensation had started at the base of her spine and was working its way up. Sara wondered if the feeling was caused by the presence of someone so close behind her. She had spent the past year watching her back, and now she was leaving it exposed and vulnerable.

She found that she trusted Nyssa, though. If the woman had wanted to kill her, she would have done so already. And even though Sara had only recently recovered enough to stay awake for long periods of time, she still recalled bits and pieces of the past few days. There was Nyssa fixing the blankets around her, Nyssa spooning food into her mouth, Nyssa just standing above her looking concerned, and Nyssa softly stroking her face. These memories gave Sara the courage to speak the next few words that left her mouth. “Nyssa, do you think we’ll be friends?”

The rubbing motion stopped at her question, and Sara was worried that she’d spoken out of line. After all, whatever kind of title “Heir to the Demon” was, it sounded serious.

After a moment, Nyssa resumed the rubbing. “I have never really had a friend before.”

“Oh, okay,” Sara said, taking her words to be a rejection.

Nyssa continued, “I think I would like to try being friends with you.”

At that, Sara grinned and sat through the rest of the cleaning in quiet, trying to ignore the jolt she felt each time Nyssa accidentally grazed her back with a finger.

* * *

Nyssa felt a strange heat in her stomach. It was not entirely unpleasant, although it was unfamiliar. She felt a sense of urgency with it, but an urgency to do what, she did not know. She only knew that it grew worse when she stared at the creamy skin of Sara’s back, so she kept her gaze trained on other things in the room.

Finally, Sara’s back was clean, and Nyssa exited the room, leaving Sara to change. Nyssa needed some time alone, away from the heat in her stomach. She went to the training center and punched and kicked until the feeling dissipated.

In the shower, Nyssa thought about Sara’s invitation to become friends. She smiled inwardly. No one had ever asked to be her friend before. She had been raised to be Heir, and the saying that it was lonely at the top rang true. Then again, Nyssa was certain Sara was unaware of the meaning behind her title. Perhaps once she found out, she too would keep Nyssa at a distance.

The thought of that should not have invoked sadness, but Nyssa felt it all the same. Was this an aspect of friendship? The fear of losing out on another’s companionship? Nyssa only knew there was something drawing her to Sara. The girl’s mix of innocence and boldness should have annoyed Nyssa, yet she found it to be refreshing. But the pull was caused by more than that. She could sense a connection between them, maybe having to do with why Ra’s had sent her to Lian Yu in the first place.

After drying off, Nyssa made her way back to her bedroom. Hopefully with Sara’s back fully covered, the odd feeling would not return.

* * *

Sara’s eyes were closed when Nyssa entered, but she opened them to show that she was still awake. She noticed that Nyssa was only wearing a form-fitting black tank top and tights. Sara involuntarily swallowed. Unlike her usual layered outfit, Nyssa’s nightwear gave Sara a very clear view of the curve of her breasts and the flatness of her stomach.

“Is it fine if I share this bed with you?” Nyssa asked. “Normally I would find an empty room, but this trip, all of them are occupied.”

Sara nodded, not trusting her voice. She wondered where Nyssa had slept all the nights before. Maybe Sara had just been too deeply asleep to notice Nyssa climbing into the bed.

Nyssa slid under the covers, and Sara couldn’t help but feel hyperaware of her closeness. Sara lay there, eyes staring up at the ceiling, until she heard Nyssa’s breathing slow. Then she carefully turned her head to look at her sleeping counterpart. Nyssa was very pretty. Gorgeous, in fact. Sara hadn’t really noticed before because of everything that had been happening, but now that she had the time, Sara found herself staring.

Especially with her face relaxed, Nyssa seemed much more human, more woman. During the day time, Nyssa always had on a guarded expression. Sara hadn’t stopped to think that Nyssa’s fierce look was a form of protection. It seemed like an invasion of privacy for Sara to be looking at Nyssa now, with her walls down, but Sara still let herself gaze sweep over Nyssa’s features, starting with the dark lashes that rested on sculpted cheekbones. Sara leaned in closer to confirm — yep, they were there — a faint dusting of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Up close, Nyssa’s lips looked particularly kissable, and Sara jerked her head back to the safety of her own pillow.

She was not unfamiliar with feelings of lust. She should have been able to recognize them when Nyssa had been washing her back earlier. In the past, Sara had always known what she desired and gone after it. It’s what had started this whole thing in the first place. But she had just stumbled upon a newly discovered realm of her sexuality, and she didn’t know how to act on her attraction. Deciding that that was a problem for another day, Sara flipped on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

Nyssa froze as Sara snuggled further into her side. She should probably wake the girl rather than endure this discomfort… although Nyssa had to admit that it actually felt quite comfortable. Then Sara shifted again and draped an arm and a leg over Nyssa. The assassin wondered how it was possible for a person to move so much during sleep.

Sara’s arm hooked onto Nyssa’s waist, pulling her close enough to feel Sara’s breasts pressing against her side. The heat from yesterday was back with full force, both in her stomach and a little farther south. Nyssa was beginning to have her suspicions as to what the feeling meant. She maintained her control for a while longer. Then Sara’s thumb started tracing circles on her hip and Nyssa bolted up, untangling herself from Sara’s limbs.

Rather than awaken, the girl simply rolled back over to her side of the bed and began snoring softly. Nyssa shook her head and went off to the training center.


	3. Chapter 3

After almost a week of just lying in bed, Sara was glad to be able to walk around and stretch her legs. She was content to wander the boat, inhaling the salty air. She knew she should be warier, but she felt surprisingly safe in her new surroundings. Nyssa was not as scary as their first meeting had suggested, and none of the other people on the boat gave her a hard time. They actually seemed to be avoiding direct contact with her, which was a bit strange. Sara wondered if Nyssa had anything to do with that.

Over the past few days, Nyssa had mainly stayed by her side, proving to be a diligent caretaker. Their time together had drawn them closer, and as strange as it sounded, Sara now considered the Heir to the Demon her friend. Of course, that didn’t stop her from having all kinds of not-so-platonic thoughts involving said friend. She wondered if Nyssa could feel the sexual tension, too, or if Sara was just suffering alone. Every time Sara thought they were having a moment, Nyssa would rush off to train.

The last time it had happened, Sara had been so frustrated that she had latched onto Nyssa’s wrist, complaining, “Training must be really interesting for you to be able to leave me. I mean, c’mon, who’s hotter? Me or a practice dummy?”

Nyssa had smiled. Not the self-assured smirk she had worn the first time they met. A genuine smile that made Sara’s heart skip a beat. “It is not a matter of being interesting. Training is simply necessary.” Sara had nodded as Nyssa left the room, but she still felt a small bit of resentment towards her rival for Nyssa’s time.

As she turned a corner, a man accidentally bumped into her, bringing her thoughts back to the present. The man apologized profusely. Sara smiled easily. “It’s okay. Hey, wait. Can you tell me where the training center is?”

“Let’s see how great training is,” she muttered under her breath before pushing open the door. Entering the massive training room, Sara realized that she had been wrong about two things. Nyssa was definitely scary, and training was very, very hot. Sara watched as Nyssa took on three men at once.

She ducked the first sword swung at her and swiped the man’s feet out from under him. Spinning, she blocked another blade and used her free hand to punch his lights out. With the third man, she engaged in a little swordplay before disarming the man in a fluid movement, then knocking him to the ground. Sara saw the first man pick himself off the ground and charge. Before Sara could shout a warning, Nyssa had turned and knocked the man unconscious with the flat of her blade.

Nyssa spotted Sara and walked over. “You should be in bed, resting.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a mom. I’m fine. The wound is already scabbed over.”

Nyssa only sighed and walked out of the training room.

Sara followed closely behind. “Where are we going, anyway? It feels like we’ve been sailing for a long time.”

“We are on the way to my home, Nanda Parbat.”

“Panda what?”

“Nanda Parbat,” Nyssa repeated. “We have been stopping at ports along the way, sometimes for supplies and sometimes to conduct League business.”

“League business?” Sara was getting more and more confused with each sentence that came out of Nyssa’s mouth.

“Yes. I have told you that I am Heir to the Demon. My father is head of the League of Assassins.”

“So that’s why you know how to fight so well… Oh, so are all those men assassins? Are you their boss? Is Heir to the Demon equivalent to like a princess? What does your father, the head of the League of Assassins, want with me?”

Nyssa stopped in front of a door. “You ask many questions, Sara Lance.” Turning the knob, she passed through the doorway.

Sara followed her in. “Are you not going to answer any of them?”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her. “Maybe later. Not right now.”

“Why not? Will you have to kill me if I know too much?”

“I do not know what my father has planned for you, but I do not plan on killing you.” Nyssa unpinned her mini cape and set it down by the bathroom sink.

Sara’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing where they were. “Ah, I see. You’ll tell me later. Like after you shower. Gotcha.”

Nyssa smiled disarmingly. “Are you going to stay while I shower? I mean, I guess it is nothing you do not have,” she joked, imitating Sara’s words from a few days before.

Sara looked Nyssa in the eye and said very seriously, “Don’t tempt me.” Then she hastily retreated out of the bathroom, as much as she would have liked to stay.

* * *

Nyssa’s eyes snapped open when she heard the noise. It had sounded like a low whimper. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and she surveyed the room for intruders. Suddenly, the whimpering sound came again.

Nyssa relaxed as she realized that it was Sara. She was still unaccustomed to having a bedmate. By now, due to the recurring nightmares, Nyssa knew how to handle the situation.

Sliding over to Sara’s side of the bed, Nyssa used one hand to stroke Sara’s back and the other to smooth strands of hair from her face. “Shh, _habibti_ ,” she murmured. She had fallen into the habit of using the term of endearment, and she had to take extra care not to use it during the day.

Gradually, Sara’s expression relaxed. Nyssa allowed herself to watch Sara for a moment longer, then she moved back over to her side. To her surprise, Sara shifted with her, latching onto her waist. Nyssa forced herself to relax this time and found that she liked the feeling of Sara’s arms around her. With Sara’s head nestled into the crook between Nyssa’s neck and shoulder, the blonde’s breath softly fanning across her chest, Nyssa felt content. For a second, she thought of the possibilities.

Nyssa shook her head slightly, reminding herself that Sara was simply looking for the comfort of a friend. Any moves Nyssa made past friendship would not only be unwanted, but also complicate things. Also, Nyssa’s lifestyle would not allow her to take part in such a relationship, even if it were possible. She knew that when the time came for her to find a partner, it would be out of duty and not something as inconsequential as love.

With a strengthened resolve, Nyssa unclasped Sara’s arms from her waist and shifted her to the other side of the bed, all the while marvelling at the blonde’s ability to sleep so soundly.

* * *

Sara looked over to find Nyssa still sleeping. She smiled victoriously at the rare occurrence and bent her head closer to the assassin’s. Nyssa’s eyes opened almost immediately, and Sara frowned.

“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked, her voice still a little rough from sleep.

Sara grinned. “Testing to see if your ninja reflexes worked in your sleep.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “And do they?”

Sara nodded, pulling a somber expression over her face. “Yes. I was unable to draw a mustache on your face before you awoke, unfortunately.”

Nyssa smirked. “Fortunately for me… And for you.” She stared at Sara. The danger glinting in her eyes made Sara’s heart pound furiously.

“Would you have… punished me?” Sara asked slyly.

Nyssa shot her another smoldering look, and Sara thought for a moment that the assassin would flirt back. But then Nyssa’s eyes went cold and she responded, “You do not have a writing utensil, so discussing this is pointless.”

“Did you just make a pun?” Sara teased. Nyssa’s glare made it clear that it had been unintentional. Sara replied with her most brilliant smile, and the glare softened a fraction. “Anyway… remind me to find a Sharpie as soon as possible.”

“Sara.”

“Yes?” The seriousness in Nyssa’s voice made Sara nervous. She really should stop joking around with the daughter of a man in charge of an organization of killers. It was just so much fun, though.

“Seeing as you have mostly regained your health and you seem to be struggling to find something to do —”

“Please don’t kill me,” Sara blurted out.

Nyssa looked amused. “I was going to suggest that you begin to train.”

“Ninja training?”

Nyssa sighed. “Assassin training. We would, of course, start you off with the basics. You would not have to join the League at the end of your training. You do not even have to choose to complete your training.”

Sara pondered her words. “So I’ll learn how to kill someone?”

Nyssa shrugged. “Not at first. If the idea of killing offends you, just think of it as learning self-defense. A valuable skill that you may never have to use.”

Sara thought it made sense. Learning to fight from assassins was sure to come in handy at some point. She nodded. “When can I start?”

Nyssa gave her a small smile. “Today.”

* * *

A few laps around the track and Sara was already regretting her decision. An assassin passed her from behind and Sara glared at his already retreating back. Obviously she was out of shape. That was to be expected. She had just recovered from almost dying. The assassins didn’t have to flaunt it in her face that they were way fitter than she was.

Of course, they probably weren’t flaunting. Maybe they always trained this way, or maybe it had something to do with the dark figure standing in the corner, observing. Sara knew that was the reason she didn’t just collapse on the ground and give up. Nyssa met her eyes from across the room, and Sara sighed at her sudden desire to impress her crush. She hadn’t felt that feeling in a while.

She sprinted until she was almost caught up with the assassin who had passed her earlier. The assassin glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked at her worriedly. Sara smiled. That flaunter should be worried. She would soon overtake him at this pace…

Suddenly, she stumbled and the edges of her vision darkened. Collapsing on the ground actually sounded pretty good right now. She could no longer see the source of her motivation, and she happily fell forward into the cool blackness.

* * *

Nyssa was concerned, as she would be for any friend. _Friend_. Even that word sounded so foreign in her mind. Hesitantly, she tested out a few more. _Love_. _Lover_. _Beloved_. Shaking away her thoughts, she focused on the unconscious girl in front of her.

She had seen Sara fall, crashing into the ground face first. Nyssa had run towards her, run as though her life depended on it. Perhaps it did, because only when she had found Sara breathing and relatively unharmed had her heartbeat returned to normal.

Nyssa frowned at the realization that Sara was already burrowing into her heart. Nyssa allowed very few people access. She hadn’t meant to allow Sara access. And yet, somehow, Sara had snuck in. It scared Nyssa, enough to make her walk away, leaving Sara in the care of League doctors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for the positive feedback through comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sara tried to sink back down into the luxurious folds of sleep. She was so not ready to face the day yet. But slowly, her body began to wake up. An itch in her foot, a rumble from her stomach. Her tongue went out to lick her lips, and she was hit with immense pain. She groaned, finally processing the soreness blanketing most of her face.

Recollection of yesterday’s events brought out another groan. She had fallen on her face. Right in front of Nyssa. Sara frowned, realizing that she wasn’t in Nyssa’s bed and Nyssa was not by her side. In fact, if her hazy memories of last night were accurate, Nyssa hadn’t been by to see her at all. Sara had been bandaged up by some strangers who she assumed (hoped) were medical professionals, then left on her own in some sort of hospital bed.

Sara felt the sting of something that felt suspiciously like… abandonment?

She was being ridiculous. Nyssa was a busy individual who couldn’t spend all her time doting on Sara. And while Sara had made a fool of herself, she doubted her stupidity would be enough to make Nyssa ditch her. Unless — Sara’s thoughts took a sharp turn — what if Nyssa had been taking care of her because she had been attracted to Sara, and the fall had changed her appearance?

She quickly used her tongue to take inventory of all her teeth, breathing a sigh of relief when they were all intact. Bruises and cuts would fade away eventually. Teeth were difficult to replace. She tentatively reached a hand up to feel her nose, and she was happy to find it unbroken.

Nyssa suddenly walked in and smirked when she saw Sara awake and holding the bridge of her nose. “I doubt you smell as badly as you did that time you went a couple weeks without a bath.”

Sara dropped her hand. “Hey, I didn’t smell that bad.” She pulled on an insulted expression, but secretly, she was relieved to see her friend again.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “You begged me to let you wash yourself.”

Sara conceded with a sigh. “Okay, okay. So I did stink. But just now, I was making sure the fall didn’t ruin my beauty.”

Nyssa laughed. “Why are you worrying about your appearance? With that busted lip, you will not be kissing anyone anyway.”

“I can show someone a good time without using my mouth.” Sara winked.

Nyssa shook her head at Sara’s antics. “Well, in that case, I should have you know that every man on this boat has been ordered not to touch you without my permission. You may find it difficult to find someone willing to have a good time with you.”

Her injuries made any smiling too painful, but Sara could still feel bubbles of happiness rise within her. “You’re kinda possessive, aren’t you?”

Nyssa shrugged. “I see nothing wrong with that. What’s mine is mine.”

This time, Sara couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face, although it almost immediately morphed into a wince of pain. Sara looked up into Nyssa’s eyes. “And am I yours?”

Nyssa’s eyes darkened, and her voice grew huskier. “If you want to be.” She and Sara shared an intense look, but before Sara could say that she did, in fact, want to be Nyssa’s, the assassin blinked and cleared her throat. “That is, you can join the League. Then you would be under my command. You would fight for me, and I would provide you with protection.”

Sara inwardly pouted at the change of topic. “I doubt I would make a valuable addition to your League. I mean, you saw me fall on my face, didn’t you?”

Nyssa’s eyes turned warm with sympathy. “Sara, you pushed yourself too hard yesterday. _I_ let you push yourself too hard. We should have started with something less physically strenuous.”

“So you want me to keep training? I just don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“Do you know why I chose to rescue you from Lian Yu?”

Sara shook her head.

“It is because I saw something in you. I saw your strength, your fighting spirit, your will to survive. With these qualities, you can become a formidable warrior. All you need now is the right tutelage.”

“Okay.”

“‘Okay’ what?”

Sara took a deep breath. “Wasn’t that your pitch? I’ll do it, the training.”

Nyssa smiled. Sara felt a warm sensation wash over her. She wasn’t sure if it was pride she saw in Nyssa’s gaze, but then the assassin’s lips claimed her attention and Sara found herself daydreaming.

Nyssa spent a bit more time discussing what training would entail, although Sara honestly didn’t hear a word of it.

Nyssa was at the door now. “... so get some breakfast, then meet me in the training arena. You are going to need sustenance.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can you repeat everything you just said? I got really distracted by your hotness.”

“Very funny,” Nyssa drily remarked before she turned and left the room.

Without Nyssa’s presence, Sara could finally think straight again. She wanted to slap herself in the head. This had to be the dumbest thing she’d ever gotten herself into for the sake of impressing a crush.

* * *

Sara soon found out why she had needed a large breakfast. Because Nyssa had been planning on starving her. Okay, so starving was a slight exaggeration. Sara would know, considering she had been literally starving just a few weeks ago.

That didn’t stop her from complaining.

“Nyssa, I’m hungry.”

“Nyssa, if I starve to death, it’ll be your fault.”

“Nyssa, are you even there?”

“Yes.” The quiet affirmation came from Sara’s right, she could tell.

Sara lunged in the direction of Nyssa’s voice, arms closing around empty air. She growled in frustration.

“Patience, Sara. Listen not only with your ears, but with your whole body. Feel your surroundings. Sense my breathing, my heartbeat.”

Sara tried to follow Nyssa’s advice. She closed her eyes, not that the blindfold allowed her to see much anyway, and took a deep breath. She concentrated, wondering what exactly Nyssa was supposed to feel like. Her stomach made a loud noise and she sighed. “This is impossible. Can _you_ even do this?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then why don’t you show me? And if you can’t find me within two minutes, I get to eat dinner.”

Sara could almost picture the assassin cocking her head, considering. “You doubt my skills?”

Sara didn’t, not after watching Nyssa train, but still, a girl’s gotta eat. “Seeing is believing.”

“Very well.” Nyssa’s voice was suddenly next to Sara’s ear, and she could feel deft fingers quickly undoing the tight knot of the blindfold.

Sara turned, and Nyssa was right there, looking beautiful and deadly. It was strange how a few hours without her vision could make her forget.

Nyssa continued to talk, seemingly oblivious to Sara’s staring. “The same rules apply. I will be blindfolded, and I have to get this red sash off your arm.” Nyssa pulled the red cloth off herself and tied it to Sara.

“If you don’t get it done within two minutes, I can eat dinner.”

“What do I get when I am successful?”

Sara smiled at Nyssa’s confidence. “Then you get to have dinner. With me.” She shot Nyssa a seductive look.

Nyssa shook her head. “That hardly seems fair. When I prove to you that this can be done, you will have to do it yourself before you can eat.”

“Ugh. Can I just go train with the others again? I think I’d take another faceplant over this.” Sara watched longingly as a group of assassins jogged around the track. She and Nyssa were in a smaller enclosure sectioned off from the rest of the arena by glass walls. Normally, she’d be thrilled to be trapped in a room all alone with Nyssa, but the hunger was really starting to set in.

Nyssa ignored her. “Let’s begin. I am setting a timer for two minutes on my watch.”

“Wait, how come you get to hold the watch?”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “Because it is my watch.”

“No, I mean, how do I know you won’t alter it to give yourself more time?”

Nyssa sighed in exasperation, then tossed the watch to Sara. “I do have a moral code, you know.” She put on the blindfold.

Sara grinned. “I know, but I don’t, and I need to eat.” She shoved Nyssa, throwing the assassin off balance, then took off running for the opposite side of the room, where there was a climbing rope.

Rubbing off her sweaty palms, she began to hoist herself up. When Sara’s hands reached the three-meter mark, she had to stop and rest. “Man,” she panted. “This is not as easy as it was in gym class.”

Nyssa walked towards her, as confidently as if she could see where she was going. “Sara, hiding up there is not going to help you.”

“Yeah, it will. You have no way of getting up here.” Sara pulled the end of the rope up, looping it over her arm and out of Nyssa’s grasp.

Nyssa smirked. “I don’t need to go up. I just need you to come down.” With that, she jumped up, grabbing onto Sara’s ankle.

Sara jerked her leg up, and Nyssa lost her grip. She looked down at the watch, shocked to find there was still a whole other minute to go. She wouldn’t survive. Pressing a few buttons, she informed Nyssa that there were only ten seconds left. “Ten… Nine…”

Nyssa dashed to the wall and got a bow and quiver from the weapons rack.

“Are you sure you’re not peeking? How was that even possible? Five… Four… What are you doing?”

“Sara, do not move. Close your eyes if you have to.”

“One… Agh!” Sara shut her eyes as an arrow came sailing towards her. Okay, so she had cheated. Nyssa didn’t have to kill her for it!

The watch began to beep incessantly. That meant… she was still alive? Sara cracked open one eye. She looked down and saw Nyssa smiling smugly, the blindfold now off. “You didn’t kill me?”

“Luckily, no.” Nyssa gestured for Sara to look behind her.

Sara turned to find the red sash pinned to the wall with an arrow. “Fuck. You’re that good?”

Nyssa laughed at her use of profanity. Sara felt her heart rate increase at the sound. Nope, definitely not dead.

Sara slid down the rope, grimacing when she reached the bottom. “Ow, rope burn.”

Nyssa showed no sympathy, taking the watch from Sara’s wrist and handing her the blindfold. Sara opened her mouth to protest, but Nyssa interrupted, “A deal is a deal.”

“But my hands hurt. And my face really hurts. I think the painkillers from this morning have worn off. I’m probably too injured to continue. Besides,” Sara pointed up at the wall, “how are we going to get the red sash down?”

Nyssa pursed her lips. “Fine, I will give you an easier task. All you have to do is touch me, any part of me: my arm, my hair, my clothing… Understood?”

Sara dragged her mind back from where it had run away to after hearing Nyssa talk about _touching any part of her_. “Got it.” With a feeling of resignation, she retied the blindfold over her head. “Can you walk me through the process again? Feeling my surroundings and all that?”

“Remember, listen with —”

Sara launched herself forward, smiling when her body connected with Nyssa’s. Her smile faltered when she and Nyssa stumbled backwards, their legs tangling. They fell together, and Sara felt the breath whooshing out of Nyssa’s body as they hit the ground.

Sara lay there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against warm, smooth skin, listening to a steady heartbeat.

Nyssa ruined the mood. “You know I never said to start.”

Sara lifted herself up off of Nyssa’s chest, silently mourning the loss of contact. She jerked away the blindfold and sent Nyssa an icy glare. “I had the blindfold on. I caught you. I win. Feed me.”

Nyssa smiled. She had been doing that a lot lately, and Sara found it unfair that the small action still elicited a bodily reaction from her. “Very well. Dinner, then.” Nyssa hesitated for a second before taking Sara’s outstretched hand, allowing herself to be pulled onto her feet.

* * *

Nyssa plunked down onto the bed, rubbing her left shoulder. It had collided with the ground first, and she was sure there would be a bruise the next day.

Just then, Sara walked in, freshly showered and dressed in her pajamas. She was a welcome sight. The previous night, the bed had felt lonely without her. “Where can I get more of those painkillers? My face feels like sh—” She paused. “Is your shoulder okay?”

Nyssa waved away her concerns. “I am fine. I have been shot and stabbed. A bruise will not kill me.”

Sara frowned. “I feel bad about causing it, though. I kind of overshot that tackle. I’m sorry for playing dirty.”

“I doubt that very much. If you hadn’t done what you did, you would’ve gone hungry tonight.”

“Fine, then I’m sorry I hurt you in the process of catching you.”

Nyssa felt uncomfortable seeing the genuine worry in Sara’s eyes. “You were talking about painkillers before. You can ask one of my men for them at the medical station.”

Sara left and returned in a few minutes, this time holding a packet and a jar. “The guy gave me some cream for the cuts. Also, I asked for some pain relief patches.”

“It was unnecessary, but thank you.” Nyssa accepted the packet and removed a patch. She peeled off the backing paper and tried to apply the patch to her shoulder.

Sara put the jar down on the nightstand. “Here, let me.” She took the patch from Nyssa and sat behind her on the bed.

Sara brushed Nyssa’s hair out of the way, her fingers raising goosebumps wherever they landed on Nyssa’s skin. She carefully applied the patch to the bruised area, smoothing it over when she was finished. Nyssa’s eyes involuntarily closed as Sara’s hands drifted over her bare shoulders.

“You’re really tense.” Sara began to knead her back. “Relax a little.”

Nyssa bit back a sound of pleasure and abruptly stood. “Perhaps you should apply the topical cream now.” She retrieved the jar and handed it to Sara.

“Hey, I just helped you with your meds. Wanna help me with mine?” Sara’s eyes glinted with mischief. Nyssa knew she should refuse. “C’mon,” Sara needled. “You owe me one.”

Nyssa found herself sitting down next to Sara and unscrewing the lid of the cream jar.

It was too intimate. If earlier had been uncomfortable, this was suffocating. Nyssa barely dared to breathe as she lightly glossed over Sara’s cheekbones with the cream. Her hand moved farther up to cover the scrape along Sara’s eyebrow, and Sara’s eyes fluttered closed, lashes dark against her cheek.

Looking at her now, with her eyes shut and lips slightly parted, Nyssa could almost pretend Sara was about to kiss her. Instead, she focused on the last part of her task, brushing her thumb down on Sara’s cut upper lip. It was soft and pillowy, and Nyssa was relieved when she finally finished.

Sara was still too close. Nyssa could count the freckles dotting her face, see the small gray flecks in the blue of her eyes. She held Sara’s gaze for a few more seconds before turning away and sliding under the covers. “Good night, Sara.”

Was it just her, or did Sara look disappointed? “‘Night, Nyssa.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nyssa awoke immediately at Sara’s groan. Sara had not had any nightmares for a few days now. Nyssa wondered what was bringing them back. With the next moan, Nyssa realized that Sara was not having a nightmare.

Nyssa blushed in the dark. While she had read a few books on the libido (her father had wanted her to have a comprehensive education), she had no personal experience with it. Nyssa was only able to identify the noises Sara was making because she had once heard a target’s mistress making the same sounds a little while before Nyssa had sent an arrow through the man’s heart.

Nyssa turned on her side and tried to fall back asleep. She did not think Sara would appreciate her listening in on something so private. But it was hard to shut out the noises. Sara’s breathing quickened, and the next few moans came in quick succession.

Nyssa felt like she was about to combust. The heat in her stomach was growing, expanding to all parts of her body. She doubted she would be able to stand it if Sara’s dreams began to take on this form each night. Tomorrow they would stop at a port, and hopefully Nyssa could take Sara out somewhere to satisfy her libido. That would probably keep the dreams at bay for a while.

Tonight, though, Nyssa could no longer listen to Sara’s moaning. She reached over and shook her friend awake.

* * *

Sara was so close, if only… If only that shaking would stop, and then Nyssa could get back between her legs — Sara’s eyes snapped open and she looked up to see the subject of her sexual fantasy leaning over her.

“Sorry to wake you. I think you were… having a dream…”

Sara had never seen Nyssa look so uncomfortable. She was amused for a second before horror set in. She must have been making noises in her sleep. Sex noises. Sara grimaced. “Oh shit. I’m really sorry.”

Nyssa shook her head. “It is a biological need. You do not have to apologize.”

Sara still felt mortified. “It’s just that… Well, it’s been a long time.”

Nyssa nodded, then paused before her next words. “So you were dreaming of him, the man you had your last time with?”

“Um, nah. Just, you know, the usual faceless hunk. Great body, no attachments.” Sara inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn’t called out any names — well, one name in particular — in her sleep.

Nyssa lay down after that, so Sara took it to mean that the conversation had ended. She was about to drift off when Nyssa spoke up again. “Tomorrow we can stop at a port. Maybe you will find something there to help satisfy your needs.”

Sara laughed at Nyssa’s careful phrasing. “You want me to find someone to have sex with?”

She heard Nyssa’s sigh. “I was trying to be more delicate about it, but yes, that is an option open to you.”

Sara already knew who she wanted to have sex with. She just wasn’t sure she had the guts to go after what she wanted. Was she stupid enough to actually try to seduce the Heir to the Demon? Based on the ache between her thighs, she was definitely desperate enough.

* * *

Nyssa sat by the bar, sipping her drink. Subconsciously, her fingers began drumming nervously on her glass. She noticed and stopped, frowning. She should not be anticipating Sara’s arrival, but she was.

Nyssa had wanted to arrive together, but Sara had insisted that she needed to get ready. Nyssa did not know why. Sara could easily hook a man relying on her natural looks alone. Then Sara walked in through the door, and Nyssa, along with every straight man in the bar, nearly swallowed her tongue.

Nyssa was impressed with what Sara had been able to do with the little allowance money Nyssa had given her. Sara had shed the standard black garb of the League and replaced it with a tiny black cocktail dress. Her face was also done up with dramatic makeup: thick long lashes, smoky eye shadow, ruby red lips.

Whistles followed Sara as she headed towards Nyssa, plopping down in the seat beside her. It was taking all of Nyssa’s self-control to keep her focus above Sara’s neck. Even training her eyes on Sara’s face proved to be a challenging task.

Sara’s eyes appeared to be batting their lashes at Nyssa, beckoning her to lose herself in their azure depths. But when Nyssa moved her gaze to Sara’s lips, they spread into an almost flirtatious smile, a pink tongue sweeping over them like an invitation to a kiss. So Nyssa just stared at the safe point in the center, but even Sara’s nose was pretty damn cute.

Considering that 99% of her brain capacity was being used to keep the forever expanding heat in her stomach in check, Nyssa was proud of herself for at least giving a completely platonic answer to Sara’s first question.

“How do I look?”

Keeping her eyes straight, Nyssa answered calmly, “You look nice.”

Sara smirked. “Ya know, a less confident girl would doubt the sincerity behind that statement, but since I've never been low on self-esteem, I'll just thank you. By the way, you look hot in regular clothes. Not that you don't look hot in the assassin clothing, but this shows off your figure more.”

Sara let her gaze fall slowly over Nyssa. Nyssa’s skin tingled as though it had been Sara’s fingers instead of her eyes that had roved her body. Nyssa gritted her teeth together, summoning the last vestiges of her self-control.

Sara continued with her perusal. “It hides your muscles though.” This time, she did use her fingers to graze Nyssa’s upper arm.

Nyssa stood abruptly.

Sara frowned. “Is something wrong? You’ve barely said anything to me this entire time. And why are you staring at my nose? Never mind that. Why are you standing?” With surprising strength, Sara pulled Nyssa down into her lap.

Nyssa tried to get up, but Sara’s arms were like steel bars around her waist, burning-hot steel bars. “Sara, let go.” She used her harshest, scariest voice. Sara only tightened her arms. Nyssa turned her head, finding herself face-to-face with Sara.

Sara licked her lips again, drawing Nyssa’s attention to her mouth. When Nyssa forced her gaze back up, Sara smiled almost knowingly and began to lean in closer. Nyssa froze, unable to move. As Sara’s lips grew even closer, Nyssa could smell the alcohol on her breath. Now it made sense. “You are drunk.” Nyssa took the chance to jump out of Sara’s slackened hold and out of reach.

Sara shrugged. “It's okay. I've been told I'm a sexy drunk.” She winked at Nyssa.

Nyssa thought she did a pretty good job of pretending her insides had not just melted. Still, her self-control would not last forever. The smartest course of action would be to remove herself from any situation where she was tempted to do anything.

Sara was still staring at her, smiling that smile that made Nyssa’s stomach flip. Nyssa tried to reach her place of peace, the all-encompassing calmness she entered whenever she meditated. For a little while, the heat abated, although she could still sense it gathering behind a mental wall. She had managed to free her mind from the lust-induced haze it had been trapped in. She needed to use her few minutes of clarity wisely.

“Sara, perhaps your flirting could be better used elsewhere, namely on any one of the many eligible men in this bar. There is one looking at you right now.” Sara turned to see a handsome man staring at her appreciatively. “I am going to return to the ship. You can come when you have satisfied yourself.” Nyssa gave her friend a small smile and turned to leave, wondering how she would be able to satisfy herself.

Back at the boat, Nyssa took a quick shower and got dressed for bed. It was strange to be sleeping by herself again. She could smell Sara’s scent on the blankets, but she doubted her bedmate would return anytime soon. Sounds of Sara’s moaning the night before suddenly flooded Nyssa’s memory, sending a surge of heat to her stomach and lower. Nyssa involuntarily clenched her thighs together.

No need to overthink this, she told herself. Her body simply had needs that needed to be fulfilled. She didn't know why these needs had suddenly appeared. She had never felt sexual urges before. Sara brought out certain feelings, and Nyssa would have to take care of them if she wanted to remain Sara’s friend. Cautiously, she slid a hand between her legs.

The door opened, causing her to sit up and jerk her hand away. It was Sara, still dressed in that ridiculously tiny dress, makeup still intact.

“Why do you have a guilty look on your face?”

“Guilty?”

“Yeah, like you were just doing something bad.”

“I was just sleeping. You woke me up.”

“Oh, okay.” Sara sat down on Nyssa’s side of the bed.

“Don’t you want to sleep on your side? Or perhaps you should shower and change before sleeping.”

Sara shook her head. “First I need to talk to you about something.” She took hold of Nyssa’s hand, gently rubbing with her thumbs. “I'm not sure we can be friends anymore.”

The tingling sensation in Nyssa’s hand made it difficult for Nyssa to process Sara’s words. When she finally did, her stomach dropped. “I understand. You did not sign up to be the friend of a killer.”

Sara frowned. “Hey, look at me. That's not what I meant.” She placed a hand on Nyssa’s cheek, and Nyssa started at the touch. “I didn't sign up to be the friend… of someone I am _so_ attracted to.”

Nyssa finally met Sara’s eyes, confusion evident on her face. Sara smiled before doubt clouded over her features. “Am I the only one feeling this?”

Nyssa could not bring herself to answer. Maybe her eyes conveyed what she was feeling because Sara shifted her position, lifting one leg to straddle Nyssa. Then she leaned forward, so slow it was almost painful. Nyssa froze, her heart beating frantically in anticipation of the kiss, but it never came. Sara stopped with her lips less than a centimeter away from Nyssa’s.

It was close enough for Nyssa to feel Sara’s breath as she whispered, “Babe, you gotta meet me part way.”

Nyssa hesitated before closing the gap. Sara immediately deepened the kiss, probing open Nyssa’s mouth with her tongue. Being the less experienced one, Nyssa let Sara take control.

Nyssa thought she was getting the hang of it when Sara slipped a hand up her tank top. Nyssa stiffened and Sara pulled away. “You okay?”

Nyssa nodded, blushing. “I am not… I do not usually do this sort of thing.”

“Kissing girls?” Sara smirked. “Me either. It's cool.”

“Or anyone in general.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “I was your first kiss?”

Nyssa blushed again. “There has not been anyone until now.”

“It's not a bad thing. I just wish I had known so I wouldn't have practically eaten your face off. You deserve a perfect first kiss.” Nyssa didn't say aloud that her first kiss had been perfect. It was far too sentimental.

Sara continued on. “I kinda like the idea that I was your first kiss though. It makes me wanna be your first for other stuff, too.” She shot Nyssa a grin that promised all sorts of things to come. “Don't worry. I'll take it slow for tonight, though.” With that, she spent the next hour or so thoroughly exploring Nyssa’s mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, finally! The next chapter. Again, sorry for the wait. I'm getting increasingly busy. This fanfic definitely won't be complete by the time Legends and Arrow start up again. Sadly, based on teasers and spoilers, it doesn't seem as though we'll be getting a lot of Nyssara action on either of the shows (although we can always hope.) Anyway, enjoy!

Sara awoke to find Nyssa standing over her, already fully clothed in her League outfit. “Hey,” Sara whispered softly. She made a mental note to wake up before Nyssa one of these days and watch her sleep.

Nyssa gave her a small smile. Sara couldn’t resist the urge to reach up and pull Nyssa down for a quick kiss. After releasing the assassin, Sara noticed Nyssa’s look of surprise. “What’s wrong, babe? Do I have morning breath?”

Nyssa shook her head. “I just was not sure if you were regretting your actions from last night.”

Sara’s brow furrowed. “Why would I regret it? Are you regretting it?”

“No!” Nyssa blurted out, immediately blushing at her outburst. She continued in a softer voice, “But alcohol does have a way of loosening one’s inhibitions, and you were very drunk.”

Sara smirked. “Nyssa, I was not drunk. Trust me, my alcohol tolerance is extremely high.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “Then why were you acting like that?”

Sara grinned. “I figured you were less likely to kill me for hitting on you if you thought I was drunk.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “You are lucky I return your feelings. If I did not, it would not have mattered if you were drunk or not. You wouldn’t be alive right now.”

“Tell me more about these feelings you have for me.” Sara’s smile widened, and Nyssa struggled to backtrack.

“I meant to say feelings of lust. Our relationship is a physical one, established purely for the purpose of satisfying a biological urge.”

Sara looked at Nyssa seductively. “Damn, babe. It’s pretty hot when you get all cold and calculating on me. If you wanna get in my pants, all you have to do is ask.”

Pinkness spread quickly across Nyssa’s cheeks.

“Come on, let’s satisfy that biological urge right now,” Sara teased, tugging at Nyssa’s clothing. “Man, all these layers are kinda inefficient, huh?”

Nyssa took a step back, swatting away Sara’s roaming hands. “Sara,” she warned.

“Fine, too shy? I’ll go first.” Sara threw off the oversized T-shirt she had changed into after last night’s makeout session, revealing a lacy black bra and boy shorts.

Nyssa’s eyes widened, and Sara gave her credit for keeping her gaze firmly pinned to Sara’s forehead. “I will see you at breakfast,” Nyssa choked out before spinning around and practically running out the door.

Once Nyssa was gone, Sara burst out laughing. Then, changing into her League tunic, she proceeded to join Nyssa for food.

* * *

Nyssa picked at her fruit as she watched Sara devour an omelette. “Hungry?” she asked, amused.

Sara stopped shoveling food into her mouth for a moment to reply, “Very.” Her eyes darkened, and the double meaning was not entirely lost on Nyssa.

Nyssa pushed away her unfinished plate and took a deep breath. “Sara, about what I was saying earlier… Love is not meant for someone like me.”

“Seems kinda lonely,” Sara remarked in between chews.

“I have accepted it. Duty comes before all else, which means feelings cannot be allowed to get in the way. If that bothers you, we should end our relationship now.” Nyssa tried to sound nonchalant, but she found herself desperately hoping that Sara would choose to stay with her. That should have been the first sign that Nyssa was already in too deep.

Sara smirked. “Nyssa, I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to marry you and have your babies. You’re hot, I’m hot. We can help each other out. I think both of us want to avoid another dream.”

Nyssa felt a sharp pang in her chest at Sara’s indifferent words. That should have been the second sign. “Yes, with the ‘faceless hunk,’” she recalled, struggling not to let her jealousy show. Could she even be jealous of someone with no identity?

Sara blushed. “Well, it turns out the ‘faceless hunk’ is not so faceless after all. I was actually… jermernoyerh.”

Nyssa couldn’t understand the last part where the blonde had mumbled her words, and she leaned in closer to hear. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Dreaming of you,” Sara rushed out before clamping her mouth shut and looking hesitantly at Nyssa.

Nyssa was too shocked to say anything. She didn’t know whether to feel flattered, or uncomfortable, or perhaps relieved that Sara hadn’t been thinking about being with anyone else. However, she was fairly certain that her face was now as red as Sara’s. When she finally found her voice, she could only manage a “Well.”

The corner of Sara’s mouth twitched, and she let out an easy laugh, immediately diffusing the awkward tension. “I just admitted that I had dream sex about you and all you can say is ‘Well’?”

The ghost of a smile appeared on Nyssa’s lips. “What did you expect me to say? I am unused to such declarations.”

“Good. Can’t have other people dreaming about my ‘biological urge’-satisfier.”

Nyssa laughed. “I don’t think that is a thing.”

“Do you have a better word to describe our relationship? I think we’re a bit past just friends. We could be friends who like making out,” Sara suggested.

_Beloved_ , Nyssa thought before she immediately pushed the idea aside. She couldn’t understand herself. It was a big deal to claim a person as one’s Beloved, and yet Nyssa had started calling Sara by that name within days of finding her.

Sara must have noticed the inner turmoil written all over Nyssa’s face, and her expression grew serious. “Hey, I was just joking, you know. We don’t have to label this, whatever this is. What matters is that I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

Warmth bloomed in Nyssa’s chest at Sara’s words, and she automatically broke out into a smile. Third sign. But she ignored the signs, paying no attention to the voice in the back of her head yelling at her to get out before she compromised her duty for the sake of her feelings.

She chose instead to focus on Sara’s slightly parted lips, and soon she was lost in the feeling of Sara’s mouth against hers.

* * *

Sara admired Nyssa’s form as she demonstrated the exercise to Sara. Well, maybe she was admiring a lot more than just her form.

A light sheen of sweat had appeared along Nyssa’s hairline, and Sara watched in fascination as a small bead of perspiration trickled down the side of Nyssa’s face, running down her neck to join the gathering dampness along her collarbone. Sara’s gaze slipped a little lower to the curve of—

“Sara? Are you paying attention?”

“Yes,” Sara responded confidently. After all, she had been paying attention, just not to what Nyssa wanted.

“Show me.” Nyssa stepped away from the Wing Chun dummy she had been pummeling and gestured for Sara to take her place.

“Okay, so I never specified what I was paying attention to…”

Nyssa rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, and Sara felt a small burst of fondness in her chest at the assassin’s false show of annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Nyssa. Can you do it one more time? I’ll actually pay attention this time.”

Nyssa huffed out a sigh and clasped Sara’s wrists, her arms around the blonde.

Sara heart rate spiked at the sensation of Nyssa’s body pressing into hers. “Whatcha doin’?” she asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

“Walking you through the motions so that you’ll actually pay attention.”

Of course it was something educational. She wondered if Nyssa could feel her pulse pounding in her wrists. She took a deep breath as Nyssa moved her right arm forward to strike a protruding bar.

Nyssa guided her through the entire exercise then released her grip on Sara. “Now repeat.”

“Yes, Master Nyssa.” Sara slowly began to repeat the exercise, faltering a few times when she forgot what step came next.

Nyssa watched silently over Sara’s shoulder, occasionally offering guidance. She placed a hand on Sara’s hip, adjusting her stance. Sara inhaled sharply at the contact and paused in her movements.

“Why have you stopped?”

Sara turned and shot Nyssa a mock glare. “It’s all your fault for being so damn distracting.”

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “How? I’ve barely spoken this whole time.”

“It’s not that.” _It’s your scent, it’s the way you look at me, it’s the way your nearness makes me feel, it’s you_ , Sara wanted to say, but even she thought that would be too forthright, especially at this point in their… whatever this was. She settled for glancing down at the hand on her waist, and Nyssa got the nonverbal cue, withdrawing.

Sara briefly closed her eyes, mourning the loss of warmth from Nyssa’s touch. Nyssa stepped away, and Sara continued the exercise with a bit more focus.

An hour later, Sara was relieved when Nyssa told her she could stop. Sara shook her arms out, groaning at the stiffness in her muscles from doing the same repetitive motions over and over.

“You did well. I think my father will be pleased with the promise you show.”

Sara grimaced. “I’m not doing it for him.” She certainly hadn’t agreed to intensive training and the possibility of killing to impress some Demon dude.

“Well, then _I_ ’m pleased with your progress.”

Sara smiled at that, and a small part of her wondered how far she would be willing to go for Nyssa’s approval. She shook away those thoughts and focused on the beautiful assassin standing in front of her. “You should show me how pleased you are.”

Nyssa placed a soft kiss on Sara’s lips. “Very pleased.”

Sara pouted at the briefness of her reward and leaned in for more.

Nyssa laughed gently, the sound doing all kinds of things to Sara’s insides. Then the smile was gone from her face, replaced by a serious expression. “Wait, there is something I need to discuss with you first.”

Sara nodded nervously, all sorts of scenarios going through her head. Did Nyssa want to end it? Or was this some League-related issue? Nyssa had mentioned her father. Did he want Sara dead?

“It’s about my father.”

Sara’s stomach dropped. “He wants you to kill me, doesn’t he?”

Her fear must have been evident because Nyssa’s brows crinkled in concern. “Sara, no. You’re safe here. I would never—”

“Harm me?” Sara interjected. “Even if your father ordered you to?”

Nyssa was silent, and for the first time, Sara didn’t take comfort in her presence. Finally, Nyssa spoke. “My father wouldn’t order you killed for no good reason. The League is bound by a code.”

“I know. You’ve told me.” It didn’t make Sara feel any better. She paused before her next question. “How do you do it? Following orders without asking questions? Wouldn’t you like to make your own decisions?”

Nyssa had been staring at the floor, but now she glanced sharply up at the blonde, and Sara knew she had offended her. “I do make my own decisions. This,” she gestured between them, “was my decision.” The silence stretched out as the two girls stared warily at each other.

Sara itched to break the tension that had settled around them. “It was a good decision,” she said quietly, and she saw Nyssa relax a bit.

“It was,” she agreed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have passed judgment on your way of life. I was just a bit on edge over the whole you-being-willing-to-kill-me thing.”

“Sara, you may not understand it now, but I trust in the League as a force for justice. I know that what I do is necessary in order to keep the world in balance.”

Sara nodded. “I can respect that. And I’m glad your dad doesn’t want to kill me yet.”

Nyssa gave Sara a small smile. “So am I.”

Sara smiled back. “So what were you going to tell me earlier?”

“That we are now on a direct course for Nanda Parbat. My father will soon see you.”

Sara raised her eyebrows. “Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to be taking me to meet the parents?”

Nyssa looked confused. “I don’t believe so. And it is only my father, without my mother.”

“It was a joke. You know, when a couple reaches a certain point in their relationship, one takes the other to — oh, never mind.” Sara gave up trying to explain when Nyssa only looked more puzzled. She supposed the Heir to the Demon couldn’t have had much dating experience.

“Anyway, we will be arriving in the morning, the day after tomorrow.”

Sara nodded. Great, she had less than two days to figure out how to make a good impression on the man who held the fate of her relationship with Nyssa (and her life) in his hands.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I am back after a very long break, which I apologize for. It's not a great excuse, but I've just been busy with school. Luckily, summer is here, so hopefully I'll be able to spend more time with this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

When Sara woke up, the spot beside her in bed was already empty and cold; Nyssa had been up for a while. While she stretched, she remembered that today was the day they were scheduled to arrive in Nanda Parbat. That would explain why Nyssa was gone already. She probably had things to do in preparation for their arrival.

Sara took her time completing her morning routine, spending half an hour under the warm spray of the shower before she felt ready enough to face the day she had ahead. By the time she was pulling on her tunic, her hair still dripping water down her back, Nyssa entered.

Sara waited for a blush or a subtle smile from Nyssa. After all, Sara had been partially naked when Nyssa first opened the door. But Nyssa was all business, and Sara found that she didn’t like this distant Nyssa.

“We have reached Bangladesh. We will fly the rest of the way to Nanda Parbat,” she announced tersely before turning to leave the room.

“Nyssa?” Sara walked to where Nyssa had paused and took her by the hand. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Nyssa shook her head, pulling her hand from Sara’s grasp. “It will be better for you if we act like strangers for now.”

“For how long? The entire time we’re in Nanda Parbat?”

“Sara… I was thinking—”

“No, thinking is bad. Don’t overthink this. We’ve got a good thing going.” Sara thought she might sound desperate.

“You will be gone soon anyway.”

Nyssa looked Sara straight in the eye, as if daring her to lie. What could Sara say? It was true that she would choose to return to her family in a heartbeat if given the option.

Nyssa had on her blank expression again, and Sara missed being able to read her thoughts. When it became clear that Sara wasn’t going to say anything, Nyssa turned on her heel and exited the room, leaving Sara to wonder how everything had suddenly gone so wrong.

* * *

Nyssa didn’t know what was wrong with her. Well, she had an inkling that it had to do with a certain stubborn blonde, but she refused to admit it to herself. She turned to a nearby assassin and instructed him to deliver Sara to her father whenever she was ready.

Nyssa had her own business to attend to. At least, that’s what she told herself as justification for leaving Sara behind.

Nyssa disembarked from the ship and was pleased to see a League helicopter ready and waiting. The pilot got out and held open the door for her, and Nyssa pulled herself into the passenger seat. The pilot returned to his seat, and Nyssa slipped on a noise-cancelling headset to block out the din of the turning rotor blades.

As the pilot steered the aircraft in the direction of Nanda Parbat, Nyssa allowed herself one last look back at the ship before reminding herself that putting distance between them was the best thing she could do for Sara.

Then she turned her thoughts toward the conversation she was going to have with her father. She was proud to say that during the two-hour flight, her mind only strayed to silky blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes once or twice.

Soon, the helicopter began to descend, and a city came into view. Nyssa was home. The familiar sight usually comforted her, but right now, it only filled her with dread. Her father was in there waiting, and he would decide Sara’s fate.

“Warith al Ghul, welcome back. Ra’s al Ghul wishes to see you.”

Nyssa nodded, dismissing the assassin who had been waiting for her on the landing pad. She took a deep breath before entering the tunnel that led straight to her father’s chambers.

“Nyssa.” Ra’s al Ghul stood with his back to her.

“Father, we found a girl on the island. Her name is—”

“Sara Lance,” he interrupted. “Have you brought her here?”

“She is en route as we speak.”

“Excellent. Have her brought to me as soon as she arrives.”

“Father, if I may ask, for what reason do you require her presence?”

“You have completed your task. As of right now, there is nothing more you need to know.”

“But Father—”

“Do not test me, my Heir. Return to me with the girl.”

“Yes, Father.” Nyssa bowed her head in deference, then retreated.

* * *

Nyssa had actually left. Without her. Sara shook her head in disbelief as an assassin ushered her towards a helicopter. She planted her feet into the ground. “Where’s Nyssa?” she asked.

“Ms. Lance, the Heir to the Demon awaits you in Nanda Parbat.”

“Then tell her to come get me. No one summons me.” She crossed her arms. If she weren’t so angry, she would have laughed at the surprise evident on the assassin’s face. He probably wasn’t used to interacting with such petulant individuals as herself.

“The Heir will be busy. The flight to Nanda Parbat is two hours long.”

“Then I’ll wait. I’m not getting into that helicopter without her sitting beside me.”

The assassin reached for her arm, probably planning on physically moving her onto the helicopter. Sara twisted out of the man’s grip and made a swipe at his feet. The assassin stumbled backwards, taken off guard, but he was in a defensive stance in a flash.

He narrowed his eyes. “Ms. Lance, my orders are to deliver you alive. Do not make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Is that a threat?” Sara looked warily at the assassin. He could probably kill her in a second, but she was too riled up now.

The assassin darted forward, his fingers closing around Sara’s neck. Before she could let out a sound, her vision went dark.

* * *

Sara woke up on a soft bed. A dim light cast shadows throughout the room, and a beautiful, dark-haired woman sat by her side, stroking her arm.

“Am I dead?” She doubted it. Her voice came out sounding raspy, and Sara didn’t think dead people had dry throats.

“You should not have given my men trouble, Sara.”

Sara sat up, forcing herself to pull her arm away from Nyssa’s touch. “You left me,” she accused.

Nyssa sighed. “Looking back, I should have stayed, if only to keep you out of trouble.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I’m home now, in Nanda Parbat. Things will be different. _I_ will be different. I suppose I didn’t know how to reconcile the person I am with you and the person I must be as the Heir.”

“You should just be my Nyssa all the time.”

Nyssa smiled sadly. “If only I could.” She caressed Sara’s face softly before getting up from the bed. “Come, if you are feeling better, it is time for you to meet my father.”

* * *

Sara’s eyes widened as she and Nyssa entered the room where Ra’s al Ghul stood, his back to them. The room made an impression, she’d give it that. Braziers lined the room, the flames casting flickering shadows on the walls. On the far side, behind where Ra’s stood, there was a small pool of water.

“Father, I have brought her.”

Ra’s al Ghul turned, and Sara could finally see his face. It wasn’t what she had expected. She supposed she should have known that anyone who contributed to part of Nyssa’s DNA wouldn’t be ugly. Still, weren’t demons supposed to be scary? At the very least, she had thought Ra’s al Ghul would look more menacing than the man standing before her. Take away the dramatic outfit and backdrop, and Nyssa’s dad would seem pretty ordinary.

“Hi, Mr. al Ghul. I’m Sara.” Nyssa shot her a warning glance, but Sara held out her hand for Ra’s to shake.

She was a little surprised that he didn’t order her dead on the spot, but Ra’s just looked at her grimly. “Sara Lance,” he muttered, almost as if talking to himself. “Your face looks just the same, but I can see the difference in your eyes.”

She dropped her hand and eyed Ra’s suspiciously. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“No, not in your lifetime.”

How could Sara respond to a line like that? “So… are you going to tell me why you brought me here?”

“I have no doubt you will be valuable to me. With the proper training, you can become a gifted assassin.”

“Who said I want to become an assassin?”

Ra’s al Ghul’s expression quickly turned dark. “Ms. Lance, I see you’re under the false impression that what you want matters to me. But very well, if you want a choice… You can train for the chance to join my League of Assassins, or I can have my daughter drop you off back on Lian Yu, and we can see how long you can survive.”

Sara considered the odds of her survival back on the island. Very slim. If the options were kill or be killed, it was an easy choice. She needed to survive if she ever wanted to see her parents and Laurel again. “I’ll train.”

Ra’s al Ghul’s face had regained its pleasant mask. “There’s no need to be hasty. Tonight there will be an initiation ceremony for two members into the League. Tell me your decision afterward.”

* * *

Sara watched as the assassins danced about, resembling flickering shadows in the dim lighting. She wished she could feel Nyssa’s presence beside her, but the Heir to the Demon was on the opposite side of the room, seated next to her father. But Sara supposed that this way, she could at least enjoy the view.

Sara couldn’t help but compare Nyssa to a queen sitting on her throne: regal, powerful, and so, so beautiful. She had to admit, it made her heart ache a bit, just seeing Nyssa like that. She was, however, less willing to probe deeper into the reason for the pressure in her chest. Instead, she redirected her attention to the show happening before her.

The assassins had finished their performance and were now standing at attention while Ra’s al Ghul spoke. Sara couldn’t understand what was being said, but after Ra’s finished, the tone in the room immediately shifted. The assassins began to circle each other, and whereas before they had been working in harmony, they now seemed to be in competition.

Sara looked on in fascination as the assassins took turns striking at each other, their movements still fluid and graceful despite their violent intentions. At first, most of their blows didn’t land, but as the fight drew on, both men began to tire. It became more and more obvious who the weaker fighter was, as one of the assassins started taking multiple hits. Finally, he collapsed to the ground, the other man standing over him.

The victor looked to Ra’s al Ghul. The Demon Head stared straight at Sara as he uttered what must have been a kill order, because the assassin responded by snapping his colleague’s neck with a quick jerk.

Sara held Ra’s al Ghul’s gaze while repressing a shiver. She refused to let Nyssa’s father get to her. While the man’s death had made her uneasy, Sara knew she couldn’t let it show on her face. Her own survival was on the line. She tried to project confidence. Strike that, she was confident. She was Sara _fucking_ Lance, and she hadn’t survived this much just to die at the hands of her girlfriend’s dad—her _assassin_ girlfriend’s _assassin king_ dad, but still.

So when the ceremony was finished and Ra’s al Ghul strode towards her, Sara rose to meet him. “I’ve made my decision. I’ll train for your League.”

Ra’s raised an eyebrow. “What makes you worthy of training for the League?” He crooked a finger, and a nearby assassin suddenly pulled Sara into a headlock.

“Father!” Nyssa protested, but Ra’s al Ghul silenced her with a hand.

“Ms. Lance, why shouldn’t I have you killed right now?”

The room was silent for a few heartbeats, and then it was filled with laughter, big booming laughter. Sara almost couldn’t believe it was coming from her. But she was tired of being stressed out and sleep deprived, and the ridiculousness of the situation was getting to her. The idea that the leader of some assassin gang was trying to impress her with shows of power amused her.

Nyssa looked at her with an expression that said _Have you gone crazy?_ , but in addition to incredulity, there was also a mix of other emotions on her face: a bit of admiration, a hint of humor, and a touch of something else that Sara couldn’t quite decipher. That look gave Sara the courage to speak her mind.

“Mr. al Ghul, to be honest, you seem like a reasonable man. Just like I don’t believe that you had that man killed for no reason, I don’t believe that you would send Nyssa to bring me here only to kill me.” Sara held her breath as the Demon Head appeared to ponder her words.

Finally, his face broke into a smile. “I think you’ll make a fine addition to the League, Ms. Lance.” Then he grew serious once more. “And you’re right that I didn’t have that man killed for no reason. I found out that he had been revealing League secrets in exchange for money. So I suppose that’s a lesson for you: do not betray my trust.”

Sara nodded. She couldn’t care less about pleasing Ra’s al Ghul, but she wanted the approval shining in Nyssa’s eyes to stay there.

“You’re free to go, Ms. Lance. My daughter can show you to your living quarters.”

* * *

Nyssa lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She had dropped Sara off a few hours ago in one of the bedrooms reserved for trainees. Everything had gone as well as possible, so Nyssa should have been able to sleep like a baby, but sleep eluded her.

Nyssa was confused, and she couldn’t stop thinking about Sara’s laugh. What a laugh. It wasn’t just the lovely sound that had Nyssa entranced; it had been the first time Nyssa had seen anyone stand up to her father.

Nyssa’s heart beat faster just replaying the laughter in her head. “I think..,” she whispered.

The doorknob rattled, and suddenly she was on high alert. A soft knock came, followed by “Nyssa?”

Nyssa relaxed, recognizing the voice. She got up to open the door, revealing a bashful Sara.

Then Sara flashed her trademark grin, and Nyssa’s heart lodged in her throat. “Hey, babe. I couldn’t sleep. Could I, uh, join you?”

Nyssa responded with a smile of her own. “Come, _habibti_.” She slid under the covers and motioned for Sara to follow suit.

The blonde pressed her body up against Nyssa, who sighed and snuggled even closer. Soon, the room was filled with Sara’s soft snores. Nyssa felt her eyelids drooping, but before she drifted off, she allowed herself to finish her thought from earlier. “I think..,” she whispered in Sara’s ear. “I think I love you.” Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. And that night, she slept like a baby.


End file.
